<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Typo by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329422">Typo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria'>Alexandria (heartfullofelves)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xena: Warrior Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon, Awkwardness, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve belatedly learns something about Xena and Gabrielle’s relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Typo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: any, any, proofreading</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Some decades after Xena’s death in Jappa, Eve was helping Gabrielle prepare all her scrolls for publication by a renowned scroll seller in Athens, a task neither was taking lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm,” said Eve, frowning at one particular sentence that stuck out to her; “Gabrielle, you’re missing a word or two here — you wrote that you put your fingers inside Xena, instead of putting them inside Xena’s something or other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a glance at the old papyrus, Gabrielle said, “No, that’s correct,” without so much as a blush, for age and wisdom had rid her of youthful afflictions such as embarrassment.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>